This is a randomized, masked, placebo-controlled clinical trial to examine whether phenobarbital (administered antenatally to pregnant women <33 weeks gestation, that are expected to deliver within 24 hours) will reduce the incidence and severity of hemorrhage and/or ischemic brain injury, the mortality rate and incidence of neurodevelopment sequelae in preterm neonates.